Twas The Night Before Christmas
by thelilacfield
Summary: "You know what I am, San?" Rachel asked, her expression almost philosophical and smile dreamy, both of them completely ignoring the crashes and giggling coming from next door. "I am so drunk right now."


Reaction fic to episode **5x08**

* * *

"You know what I am, San?" Rachel asked, her expression almost philosophical and smile dreamy, both of them completely ignoring the crashes and giggling coming from next door. "I am so drunk right now. How much eggnog did I have?"

Glancing at the table, crowded with empty mugs and glasses and anything they could possibly drink out of, Santana started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six…lots. We've had lots of eggnog." Lying down on the couch, head in Rachel's lap, she extended one leg into the air and admired her shoe. "You know, these were definitely a post break-up investment. I can wear them over and over again, and I can walk on them when drunk. Watch!"

Rachel started laughing the moment Santana stood up, swaying slightly, and extended her arms like a tightrope walker in an attempt to walk in a straight line across the floor. "I'm not drunk, officer, honest," she said, in the world's worst imitation of Santana's voice, and Santana choked out a laugh, flopping down half in Rachel's lap, leaning against her chest.

"You have great boobs, you know," she said, tugging on the zip of Rachel's jacket to get a better look. "You're smoking, Rachel. Don't see why Mr. I-Swing-Both-Ways Claus is in there breaking the place up with the Queen of England when he could be with you."

"Well maybe he saw that I'm destined for some college girl experimentation tonight," Rachel teases, her eyes half-lidded and smouldering, a come-hither smile on her lips.

Smirking at her, running her fingers through Rachel's soft hair and catching strands of tinsel in her fingernails, Santana leaned down to kiss her, cataloguing every little moment. She tasted like eggnog and smelt like her favourite perfume, her hands tentative but curious on Santana's back and her kisses sweet and gentle, obviously her nerves getting the better of her despite the drunkenness. "You're a really good kisser," Rachel breathed as Santana broke away. "Like, really good. The best kiss I've ever had with a lady."

"Let's break that record," Santana said darkly, and kissed her again, straddling her and pushing her back against the couch, thrilling inwardly as Rachel let out a moan and pushed back, her hands sliding hungrily up beneath Santana's shirt as their tongues slid together. Tugging at the zip of Rachel's jacket until the two halves separated, Santana kissed her way down Rachel's neck, smirking at every gasp, to bury her face in her cleavage, kissing slowly downwards. "Fantastic," she mumbled, and heard Rachel giggle, trailing away into a gasp as Santana thumbed at an erect nipple through her bra.

"Your boobs are awesome," Rachel said when she finally regained the power of speech, and smiled as her fingers found Santana's breast and began to explore, mapping out the flesh rising with goosebumps and squeezing, her smile bright and proud and self-satisfied when Santana let out a helpless whine. "You'll have to show me what to do. I've never been with a woman before."

"Oh it's not hard," Santana teased, sliding onto the floor and watching Rachel's eyes go wide, her pupils dark and blown with want. "You learn on the job." She started kissing her way up Rachel's thigh, her hand still up beneath Rachel's shirt, stroking her breasts and stomach, and Rachel was shaking and every breath was a slight moan, and they were going to do this, have sex without ruining their friendship while drunk and soundtracked by similar moans from the room around the corner.

The crash of glass breaking pulled them apart, and Rachel immediately stood up, snatching up her jacket and covering herself with it. "Oh my God, San, what the hell are we doing?" she asked. "I have a boyfriend. I can't cheat on him!"

"Rachel, swear you won't tell anyone about this," Santana said frantically, holding out her pinkie for Rachel to swear on. She couldn't hook up with Rachel because it was Christmas and she was alone and drunk and sad, Rachel was her friend and she couldn't ruin that with sex the way she'd ruined her friendship with Brittany. They were just friends, regardless of how hot they were. And they were drunk on top of all that, and if Santana ever made a straight girl question her sexuality she wanted it to be while sober.

Nodding solemnly, Rachel looped her tinsel-tangled hair behind her ear and another thought seemed to occur to her. "What the hell was that noise?" she asked, and turned to shout, "Kurt, that better not have been the vase my dads gave me!"

Another thud, and Kurt's reply came high and breathy, and Santana pretended to gag into the corner. "Shut up, Mom! _Oh_ my _God_…"


End file.
